I Dreamed Of Chii
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: what happens when hideki dreams?


I in no amount of dreaming own Chobits or any said characters in my fiction (except my own made up characters... ( be it good or bad )... i just write of what my mind thinks about....  
  
so be it flames or nice comments just say what you what to say i will graciously accept and learn ( i hope =) )  
  
*I dreamed of Chii.*  
  
I opened my apartment door and as I sat down on the small step to remove my shoes. "It's been a long day.." I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt a familiar hug around my neck and an angelic voice saying "Welcome Home". Those words never fail to lift my sprits up no matter how low they get.  
  
"Yes, Chii, Hideki's home" as I turned to face her I was greeted by her deep eyes and I just stared deeply right into them maybe trying to find something more. "Chii" as she said as she touched my face, I awoke from my daydream, "Ah Chii you'll always make me happy" as I patted her head. "Chiiii" she smiled.  
  
I put my bag down and rested for a while on the floor exhausted from my cram school session that morning and my work at the Yoronkode, I've been doing this for some time now always just brushing the tiredness aside just happy to get home and have Chii greet me as she always does, sort of makes it worth while somehow, god knows if I never found her I might not have made it this far.  
  
Chii saw me lying down on the floor just closing my eyes thinking to myself, she copied me and lay down beside me as I felt her hair fall onto my arms. "Chii, what are you doing" as I sat up to see her copying me... "Chii doing what Hideki doing" I just smiled at her and got up to get my stuff to go to the baths with Shinbo.  
  
"Now Chii be a good girl and stay home while I'm away ok?" I had always given her this instruction maybe out of my own fear of coming home one day and not finding her waiting for me. but she never said much about it "Chiiii, Chii will wait for Hideki to come back. Have a safe trip..."  
  
"Hideki. You and Chii, I don't mean to pry but you two seem to be getting close as in girl and boy close do I need to remind you that Chii is a Persocom, she's a machine.." Shinbo was right I knew it deep inside of me but I can't help myself when I'm near her I just take one look at Chii and my heart just melts.  
  
"I'm home" I greeted as I walked into the living room. "Welcome home Hideki!" Chii shouted as she leapt into the air. "Oaffffff" as I came crashing down to the floor... I just smiled at her as I rubbed my slightly sore head "Maybe I should invest in a soft carpet?" I thought to myself.  
  
"Chii happy Hideki back" she said while hugging me. "I'm happy to be back too.." I replied. I lifted Chii up and sat her down beside the window, it was getting late and I was feeling tired so I decided to turn in for the night. As I began to lay the futons down, Chii realized that I was getting ready to go to sleep; she took her sleeping shirt and changed.  
  
As I turned I caught Chii changing, my nose gushed out streams of blood...  
  
I got into bed and as normal Chii got in lying beside me, it was normal thing now that sometimes I wonder if Chii wasn't sleeping beside me would I get to sleep as easy as I normally would.  
  
"Good Night Chii" I whispered. "Good Night Hideki" she replied. Normally I would be out like a rock but tonight I found it hard to sleep..  
  
I felt like I was being watched as I opened my eyes I saw two round eyes blinking back at me, Chii was sleeping facing me she never did that before.  
  
"Chii are you ok?" as I pushed away a few loose strands of her hair. "Chii looking at Hideki sleep, wonder if Hideki smiles while he sleeps." "Eh well Chii, sometimes I do smile in my sleep that's when I dream of nice things" I said. "Nice things?" Chii pondered.  
  
"Sweet things, Chii. Like if I was dreaming about Chii I might smile", ok not a good example as I often do have dreams of Chii but it involves things that I would rather avoid discussing for this moment..  
  
"Hideki dreams of Chii?" she smiled widely. "But Chii doesn't dream of Hideki" as she looked down trying not to face me...  
  
"Chii, its ok. Go to sleep ok?" as I looked at the clock and it read 11.20pm.  
  
I felt Chii burying her head in my chest she never did that before but I guessed she must have seen it on TV. I put my arm around her and hugged her to sleep.  
  
I woke up to hear sounds of sobbing as I looked down I could hear Chii crying. "Chii are you ok??" as I lifted her head up to mine with my fingers.  
  
In the moonlight I could make out Chii's eyes were wet with tears. "Chii what's wrong?" I asked "Chii had dream that Hideki leave Chii and go away" as she buried her head back into my chest.  
  
"Now Chii, I would never think of leaving you" as I began to run my fingers through her hair.. Her hair felt weird. it didn't feel as usual. it was softer and lighter..  
  
As I rubbed her cheeks I could feel warmth, her cheeks were warm. "She felt warm?" I thought.  
  
"Chii.." I slowly caressed her cheeks. "Chii.., Hideki feels warm too"  
  
I was thinking out loud again! What a time to do that..  
  
As I lifted my self half way up and looked at Chii who lay beside me I noticed something different about her..  
  
The way that she felt to my touch, the way she smelled somewhat human...  
  
"Hideki looking at Chii, Chii did something wrong??" as she looked up.  
  
I swore I could see her eyes, I mean her irises dilated as she tried to focus in on my face through the dark room..  
  
"Chii you have eyes!!." I shouted. as I sat up straight..  
  
She sat up too and looked at me.. "Chii always had eyes." she said looking confused.  
  
I took her hand, they felt warm, I touched her lips they felt warm too. As Chii began to touch me too she felt warm to my skin...  
  
"Chii I want to do something ok I hope you don't mind". "Chii don't mind" as I took her wrist and began to feel for a pulse.. And after that I slowly lowered my ear to her chest and heard what I thought I'll never hear.. A heart beat.  
  
"Chii has a heart beat?" that though kept ringing in my head.  
  
"Chii" she moaned as I realized my ear was still on her chest... I went red. my whole face went red... As I pulled back away from her  
  
"Hideki looks weird" Chii giggled. as I looked awe struck "Is this a dream?" I thought??  
  
Then Chii approached me slowly on all fours liked she did when I 'switched' her on.. My heart was pumping hard... Her face getting closer and closer to mine..  
  
"Hideki." she whispered softly as I gulped. I felt her lips on mine... Warm and soft. she was kissing me..  
  
I found myself kissing her back with all my heart and we began to play with each others hands in mid air...  
  
We sank slowly back onto my futon as we slowly undressed each other...  
  
"Warm. she felt warm to my touch" as I felt her in places I never thought I would feel.. First with my fingers and then my lips.  
  
We explored each other well into the night and made love like long lost lovers...  
  
"Hideki. Hideki" I heard a voice call me...  
  
"Hideki.. Wake up" as I opened my eyes to see the warm rays of sunshine flood through my curtains.  
  
It was Chii, as I raised my hands and cupped her face in them she felt like she always felt..  
  
"I dreamt it up??" I thought to myself as I sat up looking confused..  
  
As I got up, cleaned myself up and made some breakfast. I kept on looking at Chii..  
  
I put on my shoes and said goodbye to Chii "Good Bye Chii, be a good girl ok"  
  
"Chii" she smiled back.  
  
I did something I never did before I went over to her and kissed her forehead and hugged her.  
  
"Chii, Don't leave me ok don't ever leave me. I want to come back and hear you say 'welcome home' each time I do." I whispered crying a lone tear.  
  
"Chii won't leave Hideki, Chii promise Hideki.." She said while tenderly staring back at me .  
  
I closed the door and began to walk to cram school..  
  
The End. 


End file.
